Related
by digifreak231
Summary: random story about hitsugaya and his greatgreatgreatgreatgreat nephew.


**Related**

_This is my second Bleach fanfic. Another random fanfic I thought of on my first day into summer vacation. It just popped out of my head. I'll stop talking and type this story. _

* * *

"Karin! Did you hear that there is going to be a new-" Yuzu started before her fraternal twin interrupted. 

"Yes. I've heard." Karin said. In fact, she might have already know this 'new' classmate of theirs. Her opinion… well, it doesn't matter who he or she was.

Before their conservation continued, their teacher entered. Behind her was a boy with white spiky hair. Weirdly enough, there was a guy who looked actually like him.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro. I just moved here from North Hokkaido." That was all he said before a boy from Karin's group muttered something. "How can someone have the same name as me?" _What was his name again? Oh, yeah… it was Hitsugaya Toushiro._ Karin thought. _Now there's two Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sheesh, isn't there enough trouble already._

"It seems like there is two Hitsugaya Toushiro. From now on we refer the old one Shiro-chan and our new student Toushiro." The teacher announced.

To their surprise, Toushiro's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollable. But the teacher ignored it and continued. "There's a empty seat next to Toushiro." Indicating a person who looks just like him.

Once Toushiro sat down, the boy next to him stared at him. He just stared for three whole minutes before their teacher got their attention back to the board. No one disturbed them until the bell ringed indicating time to get the hell out of here for lunch.

He was expecting to leave and join Matsumoto and the others but he was held back by the other Hitsugaya.

"Come with me." Hitsugaya heard as he was dragged away from his destination.

They came to a quiet place under a sakura tree. "What?" Hitsugaya (the shinigami) started the conservation.

"Could you really be…Are you-"

"Are you what? I have somewhere to go you know."

"Aren't you dead?"

_How does he know? I'll have to keep an eye on him but, darn it, what am I suppose to say._ He thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look actually like my great-great-great-great-great uncle, who died in North Hokkaido around the age twelve. It can't be a coincidence. I even have a picture of him. Are you a ghost?"

That surprised the taichou._ Could it be possible that he can see spirits?_

"Our family has always been able to see them since the death of great-great-great-great-great uncle except no one believes anything we say."

_Flashback_

"Ever since his death no one tried to talk to the Hitsugaya family. They had left their poor son to die in the blizzard."

"Your brother was a disgrace. His hair was unnatural." The mom with black and perfectly normal hair standing in front of Toushiro (the other one)'s great-great-great-great grandma said.

"But he's your son. How can you do that!" and great-great-great-great grandma ran out after screaming at her parents.

_"My great-great-great-great grandma came back from __England__ after studying there. She cried for five days straight before going back to __England__. She didn't see your spirit "_

_End of Flashback_

_At least someone cares that I died. _

The confrontation was interrupted when Matsumoto came looking for him.

"Taichou! Ah… Who's who?" The buxom lieutenant asked, confused at seeing two people who look so much like her taichou.

"Matsumoto, what?" The real Hitsugaya scolded.

"Uh…" she got closer to Hitsugaya's ear to whisper. "There's a hollow nearby. Do you want me to take care of it?"

"I'll take care of it." They had completely forgotten about Toushiro Junior, who was just staring at the new arrival. They swallowed the gikongan, and pursue after the hollow, leaving the gigai alone. To their surprise, Toushiro Junior followed and following him was hollow.

Hitsugaya finished off the hollow in a single slash. "You can out here now." He said to the Toushiro hiding behind the bushes.

"Huh. How did you find me?"

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can. Why shouldn't I?"

Before anyone said anything, the hollow that followed them strike. Hitsugaya quickly got rid of the hollow before it got a chance to even move any further. Toushiro had has mouth hanging open with a silly expression

"Matsumoto…"

"Hai."

Matsumoto brought out a toy looking thing and a bird head popped out, hitting him on his head.

_Poof… _

"What happened?" He asked, seeing Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Nothing." Hitsugaya answered before walking away back to the school grounds. Nothing happened after that.

Later that night, Matsumoto checked up on her taichou, who was on the roof. He seemed less crabby than usual. That was until she decided to poke him. Now he seemed more crabby but he didn't say anything except stared off into the night sky.

* * *

_Thanks for reading my fanfic. Just another short one._


End file.
